


Interrupted

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And forgets boundaries sometimes, BB-8 is basically Poe & Rey's child, BB-8 loves Rey, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe thought it was kind of amusing at first, that this girl had managed to completely charm his little droid and speak of her like she was his second master. But then Poe got to meet Rey and he quickly understood why BB-8 had quickly fallen under her charm, because Poe found himself falling for her too.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based off a prompt I got on tumblr from emmetbrown!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I wrote this two weeks ago and I actually forgot that I wrote it?! I was trying to see what I could post today and I saw this and remembered that it should have been posted already! It's a short little one shot, but hopefully you guys will find it adorable because I did ;)

    Poe had been with Rey for almost a year now, it started with BB-8 introducing them as soon as Rey came back with Luke, but before he even met her, BB-8 had told him all about his new friend Rey, the scavenger on Jakku who fixed his antenna and refused to sell him to an awful man named Unkar Plutt. Poe thought it was kind of amusing at first, that this girl had managed to completely charm his little droid and speak of her like she was his second master. But then Poe got to meet Rey and he quickly understood why BB-8 had quickly fallen under her charm, because Poe found himself falling for her too. Eventually after a few stolen kisses and late nights spent up together talking their nightmares away, it led to them dating, and one certain droid being the happiest droid on the base. 

 

    While BB-8 was ecstatic that he could now easily spend time with both Poe and Rey, Poe slowly started realizing that BB-8 was getting more and more frequent with interrupting his time with Rey. Poe thought it was kind of amusing at first, the BB-8 would get so excited by just seeing Rey that he’d instantly start rattling off every interesting thing that he saw during the day that she might like, storing it all in his memory banks and dumping what she didn’t like while keeping everything she did. Eventually for a few different short mission, Poe would leave BB-8 behind to spend the day with Rey, thinking that would keep him from getting in the way when Poe would return - he was wrong. BB-8 would stick to Rey’s side like glue, and the minute Poe would make a move to hug Rey or give her a kiss, BB-8 would come to life with a new exclamation about something he remembered that Rey would like.  

 

    Poe was gone for a month this time, and thanks to keeping in contact with Finn while he was gone, he’d come up with a plan to keep his little droid busy while he attempted to spend some alone time with Rey. As soon as Poe landed on the tarmac, he saw Rey in the distance with BB-8 right beside her as always, and this time Finn was with them as well, ready to keep the little droid occupied for at least an hour or so. Poe quickly climbed out of his X-Wing and was welcomed by Rey wrapping him up in a hug right away, pressing a few kisses to his cheek. 

 

    “I could get used to coming back to welcomes like this.” Poe laughed, kissing her back. 

 

_ [Friend-Poe! You have returned!] _ BB-8 beeped cheerfully, rolling up to Poe and nudging his leg. 

 

    “I told you I’d be back buddy.” Poe grinned down at him and parted from Rey to kneel to his height. “You have a good time with Rey?” He already knew what the answer would be, Rey grinning down at the two of them. 

 

_ [Yes! We meditated with Jedi Luke every morning, and we went exploring and found so many new things. Friend-Rey even took me up in the Millennium Falcon for fun a few times!]  _ BB-8 explained, causing Poe to laugh and pat the little droid on the head. 

 

    “Glad you both had fun.” Poe replied. 

 

    “Hey, Poe.” Finn finally spoke up. “Do you think I could have Beebee-Ate help me for a little bit. I have a broken blaster and I’ve been told Beebee-Ate is really good at helping out with those.” Finn was trying his best to not look like he’d recited the line a hundred times, and while it may have been obvious to both Poe and Rey, BB-8 seemed more than convinced as he rolled over to Finn. 

 

_ [Of course, Friend-Finn! I’d be happy to help!] _ BB-8 quickly exclaimed, and while Finn was slowly learning to speak droid little by little thanks to both Poe and Rey, he still looked over to them for a translation of his beeps. 

 

    “He’d be happy to help.” Poe answered, rising back up to his feet. “Go one and help Finn out, buddy. Rey and I are going back to the base.” 

 

    With an excited beep, BB-8 started to roll away towards the workshop. 

 

    “I gotta go, I have a blaster to break, and then fix.” Finn mumbled before he ran off, trying to catch up to the little droid. 

 

    “Did you actually have Finn make something up to get us some alone time?” Rey asked with an amused smirk. 

 

    “I did, I don’t think he’ll keep him out long, but long enough for us to have some time to ourselves.” Poe grinned as he pulled Rey closer to him. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been alone.” 

 

     “You’re terrible.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “It’s just for an hour, I know he loves being around for everything but...there are some things droids should not have logged into their memory banks.” Poe’s smile had turned a bit mischievous and Rey couldn’t help but blush, they’d been together for a while and despite it, Rey still got flushed whenever he mentioned them spending some intimate time together. 

 

    “Well, then we better go enjoy the time while we have it. We don’t want him rolling in like last time.” Rey kissed Poe on the cheek before she started tugging at his flight suit, leading him away from the tarmac. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It was starting to get late, and while Poe and Rey had more than enjoyed their time alone, still tangled up together in the sheets, Poe had to admit that he was getting a bit worried about BB-8, and he could tell Rey was too - they had never been apart from him for this long. 

 

    “Do you think everything’s alright?” Rey asked, slowly sitting up in bed and pulling the sheets around her; Poe could read the worried expression on her face so easily. “What do you think happened?” 

 

    “I’m sure they’re fine.” Poe answered, sitting up beside her and feeling the same worry building up in him. “He was with Finn, and they’re here on the base. Nothing’s exploded, nothing’s gone wrong, I’m sure they’re just having a good time.” 

 

    “Right.” Rey answered with a slight nod, chewing on her bottom lip and trying to contain her worry. “Well...it’s almost dinner time...I suppose we should go eat and maybe see if they’re alright?” 

 

    “Yeah, that sounds good.” Poe answered right away. 

 

    The two quickly got dressed and as soon as they walked out the door, they both almost tripped over BB-8 who was rolling down the hallway to them, covered in dirt and from the sounds of his beeps, more than a little drained. 

 

    “Buddy, there you are, we were getting worried about you. Are you alright?” Poe asked, kneeling down to BB-8 with Rey doing the same. 

 

_ [Yes, Friend-Poe, I am okay. I am very low on battery power, Friend-Finn’s blaster kept breaking and breaking after it was fixed. It took much effort but it was finally repaired. I need to charge my power cells urgently.]  _ BB-8’s low toned beeps were more than enough to tell Poe that he was exhausted, and somehow Finn managed to keep breaking his blaster to give them more time together. 

 

    BB-8 slowly rolled past the pair before going into sleep mode on his charger in Poe’s room, and from the looks of how low his power was, the droid would be asleep all night long just to regain his strength. Poe and Rey stood there in silence for a moment before they turned back to each other and realized they would have to tell Finn that he didn’t need to wear BB-8 down quite that much. 

 

    “Uh, well, I guess it’s just me and you for the rest of the night.” Poe sighed. “Are you still hungry?” 

 

    “Sure.” Rey shrugged. “I think we owe Beebee-Ate a day tomorrow, just the three of us.” 

 

    “Yeah, I’m sure he’ll like that.” Poe smiled and captured Rey’s lips in a kiss. 

  
    The little droid may not have known much about human needs and their desire to be alone every once in awhile, but BB-8 was what had brought them together and what happened to be a common worry for the both of them. After all he had just been put through with Finn, Poe would be more than happy to hear BB-8’s tale in the morning and throughout the entire day with Rey at his side. 


End file.
